Shizuru, Estoy Mojada
by DDGG
Summary: Una noche lluviosa, una Natsuki empapada y  ¿una Shizuru mojada?
1. Chapter 1 Mojada

Quién diría, que la que pensé que sería la peor noche de mi vida, no la olvidaría jamás, todo estaba lluvioso, desde que amaneció no había parado de llover, el frio que se colaba por la ventana levemente abierta de mi habitación me calaba los huesos.

Sin importarme el clima esa mañana decidí salir a dar una vuelta en mi motocicleta, llegando toda empapada a mi habitación

-¡Shizuru!- exclame sorprendida- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ara, Natsuki es tan mala, yo que no dormí por esperarla a que llegara a casa -

-Lo siento Shizuru, es solo que me sorprendió verte a estas horas-

-¿Natsuki se siente bien?-

-Si, como te dije fue repentino verte y pues además estoy mojada-

Grave error pero en ese momento no me di cuenta

-Ara, Natsuki me vio y esta mojada-

-Si-

-Pues entonces le diré a Natsuki que yo también empiezo a mojarme

-¿Eh?- caí en cuenta- ¡Ah! No Shizuru no digas esas cosas

-Ikesu –

-De veras Shizuru yo que trato de hablar seriamente contigo y tú me sales con esas cosa-

-A Natsuki le importaría prestarme su baño –

-Ah por supuesto que no, pasa-

Esa Shizuru en verdad que no cambia, mira que salirme con eso pero, lleva como diez minutos en el baño ¿se habrá atorado?

-Jeje por supuesto que no Natsuki, aunque Shizuru tiene un gran y lindo trasero asi que es una posibilidad jeje.

-Ara, Natsuki cree que tengo un lindo trasero-

En ese momento me congele, me escucho, Shizuru me escucho, es en estos momentos que agradezco que la luz está apagada pues la poca visibilidad que se vei era gracias a los rayos de la luna.

-Etto,…Shizuru, lo siento, no es verdad – trate de disculparme

-Entonces Natsuki no cree que tenga un lindo trasero – me dijo fingiendo tristeza

-Si, bueno no, digo si, yo...ahh Shizuru-

-Natsuki debería darse un baño, ya está todo preparado-

-Gracias Shizuru , ¿no colocaste por ahí un par de cámaras verdad?-le pregunte mientras me dirigía al baño

-Por supuesto que no –me dijo sonriendo - solo una

-Shizuru- la regañe

-Date prisa el agua se enfriara-

Después de bañarme me puse una camisa sin mangas y un short muy corto, pensé que Shizuru se había retirado pues no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en la habitación, pero me sorprendí al encontrarla recostada en mi cama, la ventana abierta y ella completamente empapada

-Shizuru-

-Ara, creo que debo agradecer al clima de mi estado-

-Al clima, pero si esta todo lluvios , porque abriste la ventana, Shizuru, ya te mojaste-

-Mi Natsuki, es tan linda – se puso de pie mostrándome esas torneadas piernas- debo agradecer al clima, porque esta lluvia mojo a mi Natsuki y de paso me mojo a mi

-Shi…zuru yo-

-Nat…su…ki , estoy mojada, que harás al respecto

De un momento a otro la tenía cerca de mí, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, soplo en mi oreja y enseguida sentí su cálida lengua recorriendo mi cuello

-Cre..o que ya sé que ha..cer

-¿En serio? – me dijo sonriéndome seductoramente

-Si, te preparare el baño –

Me aleje de ella, bueno pues si estaba mojada tendría que bañarse o se resfriaría ¿no?

-Natsuki – comento resignada


	2. Chapter 2 Aparatito Vibrador

Después de que Shizuru salió de bañarse, prácticamente la saque de mi habitación, era algo tentador tenerla ahí completamente mojada, solo vestida con una ligera camisa , así que en cuanto salió, me recosté en la cama para poder por fin tener un dulce sueño.

Al otro lado de la puerta Shizuru se quedo frente a ella y dejo salir un largo suspiro, como era posible que Natsuki fuera tan distraída con cosas que prácticamente estafan frente a su cara

-Ara, ara, mi Natsuki es muy cruel al dejarme en el pasillo…mojada-

Al amanecer unos toques insistentes en la puerta de la castaña la obligaron a abrir los ojos, perezosamente se coloco una bata y se dirigió a abrirle a la maldita persona que había terminado con la sesión que ella y Natsuki llevaban en sus sueños.

-Sí que sucede – pregunto tallándose los ojos-

-Shizuru, te necesito – pronuncio Natsuki tomando delicadamente la mano de Shizuru contra la suya

-Natsuki, tu…. – un brillo lleno de felicidad se distinguió en sus ojos carmesi

-Si, me he de dado cuenta muy tarde-

-Natsuki –

-De verdad se me hizo tarde, quede en ir a desayunar con Mai, pero no encuentro cierto aparatito que vibra en mi recamara, ¿podrías ayudarme a buscarlo mientras estoy con Mai?-

-Ah...Si-

-Gracias Shizuru eres la mejor-

Acabada esa pequeña charla, Shizuru volvió a suspirar, de nuevo se había ilusionado falsamente, entro de nuevo a su habitación y se dio un baño rápido, terminado eso se dirigió hacia la habitación de Natsuki.

-Vemos, un apartito que vibra – llevo su dedo índice al mentón y de repente se sonrojo – ara, no sabía que mi Natsuki tuviera esos gustos -

Al abrir la habitación se llevo el susto de su vida, pues estaba totalmente desordena, ropa por doquier, artículos sobre motocicletas sobrecitos de mayonesa en todas partes

-Esto será un problema-

Comenzó a recoger la ropa llevándose uno que otro sonrojo al tener en sus manos la ropa interior de la peliazul, acomodo todo en su lugar, lo siguiente eran aquello sobrecitos, sabía bien que para Natsuki eran como un postre, una chica normal se comería un chocolate, pero Natsuki, no , pues ella era especial.

-Ara, no encuentro ningún aparatito vibrador – dejo salir una risilla

Por su parte Natsuki ya iba por su plato numero tres de mayonesa con ramen, Mai solo se dedicaba verla entre asqueada y sorprendida

-Ah, Natsuki, ya lo encontraste-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no me gusta nombrarlo como tú lo llamas, es vergonzoso-

-Pero Mai, tu muy bien sabes que vibra, por eso lo llamo-

-Bueno, sí, pero, ahh , ya lo encontraste-

-No, le encargue a Shizuru que lo buscara-

-Pero Natsuki, porque hiciste eso, es muy descortés de tu parte –

-Porque, además ella acepto, si no quisiera no tendría que buscarlo-

-Eres imposible, bueno al menos trata de recordar donde lo traías la ultima vez que lo usaste- dijo Mai resignada

-Veamos, estaba recostada en la cama, cuando comenzó a vibrar, entonces –

-Ya Natsuki, eso suena asqueroso –

-Pero Mai-

-Ya basta, vamos vete, es hora de que te vayas – dijo empujándola de la habitación

Shizuru por fin había terminado de recoger la habitación, pero aun no había encontrado el dichoso aparatito, se sentó sobre la cama y empezó a pensar el lugar donde Natsuki podría haberlo dejado, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con Natsuki utilizando su aparatito vibrador cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, mostrando a la dueña de su corazón.

-Mira Shizuru – le dijo mostrándole el celular de Mai

-Ara –

-Es de Mai, el camino era largo asi que lo agarre para escuchar música mientras llegaba, encontraste mi aparatito vibrador-

-No lo siento Natsuki –

Natsuki hizo un puchero que le rompió el corazón a Shizuru

-Si Natsuki quiere yo le puedo prestar uno – le dijo seductoramente

-Tienes más de un aparatito vibrador Shizuru - pregunto sorprendida

-Si, mi Natsuki me obliga a tenerlos –

-¿Eh?, en fin, tengo una idea – se puso de espaldas a Shizuru

Tomo el celular de Mai y marco un número, el sonido de un vibrador se escucho por debajo de la cama, la castaña se agacho a recogerlo y se sorprendió de lo que vio

-Esto…-

-Lo encontraste, encontraste mi aparatito vibrador Shizuru-

-Natsuki….esto es un celular-

-Lo sé, pero ese nombre no me gusta, yo lo llamo aparatito vibrador, porque siempre que estoy en clase y recibo una llamada vibra, así que así lo llame-

-Natsuki – negó Shizuru con la cabeza


	3. Chapter 3 Shizuru Quiero Hacerlo Contigo

No sé muy bien del porque de la reacción de Shizuru, después de todo, es un aparatito vibrador, al día siguiente iba caminando por los pasillos vacios de la escuela, cuando cerca de una pared vi algo que me llamo la atención.

-Esto…Shizuru es la indicada –

Salí corriendo a la sala del consejo estudiantil y con mi falta de modales, solo entre, viéndola sentada con su taza de té sin hacer nada.

-Ara, Natsuki no sabe tocar-

-Lo siento Shizuru pero…quiero hacerlo contigo-

La declaración tomo desprevenida a Shizuru, ya que la taza de té que antes se encontraba en sus manos, ahora rodaba libremente por el húmedo escritorio

-Shizuru – me acerque a ella lentamente - ¿te encuentras bien?

-A…Ara, Natsuki no debería decir las cosas tan de repente – comenzó limpiar el escritorio

-Lo siento, pero vi la oportunidad, que dices ¿lo harás conmigo, Shizuru?

-Ara-

-Sera mi primera vez en algo de ese tipo, y quisiera que fuera contigo, compartir ese momento contigo, Shizuru-

-Sera un placer Nat..su..ki – silabeo cerca de mi oído

Solo atine a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás sonrojada, me di la vuelta y escuche una risilla proveniente de ella, como no quería que me viera así, hable de espaldas a ella.

-Estas en un gran estado físico, así que supongo que no te cansaras, pero yo necesito antes ejercitarme para que no se me vaya el aire en pleno acto, así que será dentro de cinco días-

Salí de la habitación aun sonrojada y caminando lentamente, como se le ocurre hacer eso a Shizuru, ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero aun así, lo hace tan repentino que ni tiempo te da de reaccionar.

….

En la sala del consejo estudiantil, Shizuru tenía ambas manos a la altura de su corazón, tanto tiempo había esperado ese momento, ahora por fin, después de tanta espera, su Natsuki, por fin seria suya de verdad, una sonrisa tenue pero cargada de verdadera felicidad afloro en su rostro.

-Mi Natsuki me pidió que lo hiciera con ella –

….

Me la pase el resto de los días entrenando, la falta de aire era algo que no me podía permitir y más aun en presencia de Shizuru, por alguna razón, no quiero que me vea débil, así que no asistí a la escuela durante esos cuatro días, porque el quinto, sería el decisivo.

-Es hora-

Me di un baño, me puse un conjunto de ropa de acuerdo a la ocasión, tome la botella que había comprado el día de ayer y camine directo a la habitación de Shizuru, al llegar toque la puerta un par de veces.

-Shizuru ya estoy lista ¿Qué hay de ti?-

…..

El comportamiento de Shizuru había cambiado estos días, no es que fuera muy notable, pero no había dejado de sonreír desde aquel encuentro, no una sonrisa falsa como estaba acostumbrada, sino una verdadera.

Al quinto día, se preparo lo mejor que pudo, tomo un baño que duro un par de horas, utilizo su mejor atuendo, se puso del más exquisito perfume que tenia, se recogió el cabello de manera excepcional, de tal manera que cualquiera que la viera diría que era simplemente…

-Perfecta-

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta distrajo su atención, y la voz de la mujer que amaba lleno su estomago de sentimientos que solo Natsuki podía hacerla sentir.

-Shizuru ya estoy lista ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Ara, parece que Natsuki está impaciente por….-

Acallo sus palabras al ver el atuendo que portaba Natsuki, una playera, una gorra y unos pantalones deportivos, junto con una botella de agua-

-Shi…Shizuru ¿porque estas vestida así?

Natsuki se sonrojo al máximo, Shizuru solo portaba un conjunto de lencería rojo y una bata semitransparente del mismo color.

-Natsuki… ¿Por qué, estas usando esa ropa?-

-Por el maratón en beneficio de los animales sin hogar, ¿no recuerdas que te dije que quería hacerlo contigo Shizuru?-

-Sí, pero yo pensé que…-

-Ahhh, supongo que tendré que correr sola, te veo después Shizuru y cámbiate de ropa que te resfriaras –

Natsuki se despidió con un saludo de mano, Shizuru se quedo estática en la puerta de la habitación procesando lo que acababa e ocurrir.

-Un maratón…Natsuki – suspiro y negó con la cabeza dispuesta a cerrar la puerta

Debo decir que la forma en la que piensa las cosas Natsuki y se las hace saber a ShIzuru me causa gracia xD

¿Les gusto?...Espero sus comentarios chic s, hasta la próxima… ¿Quieren próxima?

x)


End file.
